Free to be You and Me
by Scarlett R Winchester
Summary: Now that he's a demon, Dean is not afraid of crossing some lines to get the woman he desires. Explicit sexual content. (Buffyverse vampire OFC.)


_**A/N** **:**_ This is a sort of sequel to "Strange World" but too far along the way. Can be read without reading the other story. Dean is now a demon. There's drugging and kidnapping, but everything after that point is consensual. Part 1 of the "Black Eyes and Fangs" series.

 _I do not own the rights for Supernatural._

* * *

Partying with the King of Hell had been fun to some point, but once Crowley had started nagging him about "building the perfect Hell", Dean had lost interest and took off. He was all for the bars and strip clubs 24/7; but following orders? Fuck no. He wanted to have fun, he wanted to enjoy this new life as a demon without responsibilities or schedules. And he sure as hell didn't want to have to answer to anyone.

He had spent this last month from bar to bar picking up and sleeping with every woman he could, and of course, Crowley had noticed the pattern: most of them had been redheads, and the King knew the reason behind it, and had been poking fun at Dean about it on more than one occasion. Of course, that had been another reason why Dean had taken off. Truth be told, there was indeed a reason why he had been chasing after every redhead he saw, but he wasn't about to admit it to Crowley. He was a demon now, and demons didn't have certain feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have an obsession about the redhead he couldn't have, or rather, the one that left him months before his transformation. And since she wasn't around, any redhead did the trick for him, or so he thought.

Before ditching Crowley, Dean had asked -well, more like threatened- a couple of demons to track down the object of his obsession, the _actual_ redhead that had spent months riding his dick -and helping him, and comforting him, and hunting with him, and taking care of him in any way she could; but his demon self wasn't focused on that. His human self had been devastated when she left, but somehow had managed to get over her. Or rather, bury it all deep inside and not think about her at all, but when he turned into a demon, those "feelings" came back in the form of obsession. He wanted her badly, but she had dropped completely off the grid. But after weeks of searching, the demons informed Dean that they had spotted her at a bar; and of course, he had told them to kidnap her and bring her to him.

* * *

Dean sat a few feet away from the bed, waiting for Scarlett to wake up -she had been out for about four hours now. Of course, it might take longer than he hoped, considering the demons had drugged her with two full syringes of elephant tranquilizer per his instructions. She had mentioned once that it was the most effective way to incapacitate a vampire of her kind, but she never mentioned how much it would require, so Dean had advised the use of more rather than less, just to be on the safe side. Of course, she had mentioned it as an in-case-of-emergency thing in the event she lost control or something; not to get kidnapped.

Scarlett slowly came to, and instantly felt the cool metal of the cuffs around her wrists. That had been alarming; remembering getting drugged by two demons had been alarming as well. But more than anything, the thing that alarmed her most was that she could sense a demon in the room, and it had Dean's scent. She abruptly turned around in the bed -cuffs clinking against the headboard- and saw him, casually sitting on a chair, staring at her. The sight of him indeed hurt, there was clearly something missing, a spark he always had, that always showed in his eyes; candor, compassion, and many more emotions were now gone. And damn if that didn't hurt.

She quickly tried to hide the pain of seeing him like this by pulling at her restrains to see if she could break free, but failed. Whatever she had been dosed with was still in her system, so her strength wasn't at its peak, or else, she would have totally broken the wooden post. "Care to explain this?" Her eyes drifted to her bound hands, eyebrow cocked in apparent annoyance.

Dean tilted his head slightly. "Good to see you too, sweetheart, it's been a while." His voice showed no emotion at all, but now his eyes clearly showed something. Was it nostalgia? Or was it just well controlled lust? She couldn't tell.

He continued, pointing at her cuffs. "Can't have you running off and telling Sammy where I am." Of course that was partially true, but not the real reason why he had her there. But something in the way she had looked at him made him realize something. "Oh, you didn't know, did you? I thought Sam told you."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Right, because I'm one of your brother's favorite people in the world. Besides, I changed my phone number." She flashed that sarcastic grin that used to have his old self smiling in an instant. Now, it caused him to challenge her more. Not that he didn't find it cute, but he didn't show it.

"I've noticed." He mirrored her grin. "You're hard to track down, Scar. I'm impressed." He couldn't help trailing his eyes all over her body. Seeing her like this, all nice and bound was starting to turn him on.

She scoffed. "So let me guess, you had me kidnapped so you could have yourself some payback? That's what this is all about, isn't it? Because I bailed?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You gonna torture me? Kill me?" Her tone showed a frightening level of cynicism, and Dean couldn't help smiling at that. She wasn't really afraid, she could endure pain, at least physical. Part of her had given up on everything the moment she left him; he had given her something tangible in this life other than the mindless hunting she always did, but the moment the heart got in the way, she didn't know what to do, and so she had run. She lifted her chin defiantly. "Go ahead, kill me. If that makes you feel any better."

"And why would I do that?" Dean sounded truly shocked at her words, even a little hurt maybe. Just barely. "That ain't why you here, Scar."

Scarlett couldn't hide her surprise. "Then why?" The words barely left her lips when she realized his intentions; he had that spark of desire in his eyes that always drove her crazy. And of course, it wasn't any different this time, in spite of her current situation.

"It ain't no secret I'm obsessed with you, babe. I miss having great sex." Dean replied matter-of-factly. Truth was, he also missed her company, but he kept his game face and omitted that fact.

She smiled at that. Not sweetly, but full of cockiness. "I bet you do." She eyed him up and down, taking a big whiff in the process. "Let me guess, the three women I can smell on your clothes didn't do the trick?" She didn't hide the slight satisfaction behind her tone.

Dean definitely picked up on the faint jealousy behind her words and he absolutely enjoyed it. "Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, they got the job done. Well, mostly. But like you told me once, it ain't that easy to get laid when they know what you truly are. And since I wanted to get laid, I omitted that info, but had to play it cool, y'know, control my strength, act human, and all that shit. I ain't have time for that. I want to be myself. Besides, none of them had your stamina." His words were followed by a soft hum; then he bit his lower lip.

He poured himself some whiskey. "I liked the arrangement you and I had, sex whenever we wanted, no questions asked. I wanna go back to that. Don't worry, babe, I ain't gonna screw up like old me did." He raised his glass casually before taking a swig. Then got up and sat on the bed, one hand gently keeping her knees pressed against the bed in case she tried to kick him. But he knew she wouldn't try it, he knew her too well, and he could tell that she was considering his offer, and most likely would say yes. But this wasn't how he wanted her.

Dean didn't want her calm, he wanted her yearning for him. He wanted the dark side of her, the unrelenting beast that he knew she could be. He had only seen a glimpse of that part of her during their time together. He only needed to push enough, and the beast would emerge; so while one hand kept her in place, the other one ghosted above her chest and stomach, trailing back and forth without touching her. "Do you ever miss it? Fucking me the way you used to? Leaving me completely satisfied and spent? 'Cause I sure as hell do."

His words had been so full of desire that her chest involuntary heaved, causing full contact with his hand. She couldn't help gasping. God, it had been so long since she last felt his touch; she had almost forgotten how _amazing_ it felt. Well, not really forgotten. How could she forget that? No, she had forced herself not to think about it to endure not sleeping with him anymore.

"Yes." She didn't hesitate; and her reply came out just barely a whisper and laced with want. Part of her was conflicted about everything. He was a demon now, but then again so was she, and since his human self had been able to see past that, why couldn't she? Then again she had a soul, and that had been the main reason why Dean had been able to see past her fangs. Scarlett didn't exactly know how much of a soul a demon could have.

And of course, the other part of her was completely surrendered. Scarlett could feel the beast within trying to set free, to be able to do all the things to Dean she had so badly wanted to do but couldn't at the time because he had been human.

Dean instantly saw the subtle change in her eyes; her trademark predatory stare was slowly surfacing, and he couldn't help smirking at her. His hand trailed over her chest once more, and this time she fully arched her back, closing her eyes in the process. He then knelt in front of her, placing his hands in her inner thighs and spreading them apart ever so slowly. Lying on top her, he began caressing her face and neck. His growing hard-on was pressed against her pelvis, and he was grinding at an almost imperceptible pace that forced a soft moan out of her. His mouth latched at her neck, working at a hypnotic pace, leaving marks and licking right after. His right hand burrowed inside her top and began squeezing and kneading her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples; one at the time. "You have any idea how much I missed these tits?" His lips brushed her earlobe and a loud moan left her mouth.

Scarlett kept rolling her hips, desperate for more friction. He was driving her insane; she wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel that sinful tongue of his; she wanted to touch him. God, she wanted to touch him _so_ bad, but the motherfucking cuffs were still around her wrists. "Take them off." She begged.

"No." He whispered in her ear. "If you want them out, you gonna have to do it yourself, babe."

She pulled at them but the wooden post wouldn't break. Her strength wasn't at its full yet. "Asshole." She protested, half whimpering, half bothered. "Just fuck me already, Dean." She commanded, but he merely shook his head.

His mouth finally found hers, and the fervor she was putting into that kiss –so open, and full of tongue and little moans- had him grinding a little faster. He pulled away, and she followed after him but couldn't reach him, uttering a longing 'no' in the process.

"So needy." He said approvingly, just as he lifted her top and lowered the cups of her bra, leaving her breasts completely exposed, nipples hardening at the sudden change of temperature. He whistled in admiration, then lowered himself and started sucking and licking them. He felt her squirm beneath him, so he smiled against her skin. His plan was working just the way he had pictured it. Her gasps and pleas were his cue to make his next move. He trailed a hand down and deftly unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans. His fingers teased at the waistband of her panties before lifting the fabric and reaching her entrance. He hummed in pleasure when he felt her hot and wet, just the way he liked it. While two fingers slipped inside –not all the way, but just to the first knuckle- his thumb was gently circling her clit.

No matter how much she begged him to fuck her, he wasn't obliging; and it was driving her crazier than before. He was teasing her enough to get moans and groans out of her, but not enough to make her come. And the fact that her bound hands completely prevented her from grabbing him and fuck him was pushing her to the edge of frustration and rage.

She let out a menacing growl, causing Dean to step up his game; once again he knelt in front of her, and forcefully pulled her jeans and panties down, then he removed her boots and socks before completely unclothing the lower part of her body. Throwing her a cocky smirk, he lowered himself and began lapping at her entrance and teasing her clit faintly. When she started panting and bucking against him, he stopped completely and got up.

Scarlett felt the interruption like a slap in the face. Worse, as if someone had thrown holy water at her face. "You son of a bitch, you better come back here and finish what you've started, or I swear…" Her tone was a feral growl, and Dean couldn't help laughing.

"Or what?" He teased as he began removing layer after layer of his clothing. "You still pretty tied up, babe."

She crossed her legs, trying to get any friction at all, but he stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah! Can't let you do that." His amusement evident in his tone; he then continued to strip and walked up to her in all his glorious nudity. God, she loved that view, she loved his body. How it looked, loved how his tan contrasted with her pale skin, loved how he felt against her. He spread her legs once more and positioned himself between them; she was panting with anticipation and her head hit against the pillow when she felt the tip of his dick beginning to enter her very slowly. Then he stopped, she tried bucking up to force him in, but his hands were keeping her in place. Jesus, he had a _lot_ of strength now, and honestly, she _loved_ it. He teased her clit just a bit -still not fully penetrating her- getting all sorts of sounds and cusses out of her.

"Are you gonna put it in or what?" Her voice was a frustrated and urgent whisper; this was painful torture. He was revving her so fucking much, and it wasn't like she needed any convincing, he had her the moment she had woken up; but she could tell he was clearly getting off on seeing her so desperate, and of course, it was getting her off as well.

Dean was enjoying her frustration a little too much; she was a complete mess, she was horny as fuck and begging in a way he never seen before. He loved watching her like this. Time to fuck her up even more. He thrust inch by inch, enjoying the soft moans she was letting out, until he finally bottomed. He remained like that for an instant, rolling his hips just barely, basking in her moans, and then completely pulled out.

Scarlett's eyes went wide. "No!" She tried locking her legs around his waist to prevent him from leaving, but he stopped her and then stood up. She so wanted to kick his ass right about now.

Dean sat on a chair, watching her being so desperate, so horny, so at the edge of madness. So at the edge of letting her beast out. He decided to give her that final push, so he started stroking himself; his stare fixated on her, on her partially exposed body; he was devouring her with his eyes. He could see her anger rising; her frustration taking the better of her; her desire burning her up to the point she started snarling and growling. Her look was full of ferocity, and it certainly gave Dean an extra sense of satisfaction, not just because seeing her like this was highly arousing, but also because he was breaking her. Right now, she was a cocktail of anger and lust, and Dean always loved that combination. "What is it, sweetheart? Getting too hot for you?"

Scarlett glared at him; his taunts driving her to the edge. She wanted to fuck him right here, right now, and teach him a lesson on how provoking her like that had consequences. And that last thing he said had been the last straw; her face morphed, forehead becoming slightly more prominent, eyes turning yellow and burning with fury, and fangs flaring in full display.

Dean smirked in victory, momentarily stopping his self-pleasuring. "Now there's my girl." His tone was a low growl, full of lust. Scarlett was pulling at her restrains with all her might without taking her eyes off him. Growling and snarling, she gave a final tug and broke the wooden post. Cuffs were still a problem, but she could work around those.

Her features returned to human, then she dashed at Dean, who stood up the moment she set herself free, and tried tackling him, but he met her halfway and pushed her to the bed. With her arms around his neck -as around as her binds allowed it- she began kissing him furiously; her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to feel his glorious erection.

"Get them off! Get them off! Wanna touch you, Dean." She growled at him, but he shook his head. But before she could protest some more, he pushed in hard, then pinned her cuffed hands to the mattress and began thrusting hard and steady, showing off his new strength.

She was desperate to get out of those cuffs, so desperate to take control, and that made her even hornier. Seeing Dean like this -so rough, so wild, so in charge- was something she had always wanted. He was making her scream in a way nobody had been able to; the strength he now possessed... Good God!

Dean kept thrusting, basking in her sounds, in the view of her being so out of her mind. He started suckling at her neck, making sure to leave marks for everyone to see -she was his and his alone; and then he pulled out, getting a colorful insult out of her. He flipped her over, aligned himself once more and started over. He supported himself with one forearm, while the other snaked around her waist, and his thumb began teasing her clit. His pace was moderate, but his thrusts were powerful, and she would meet each of them with equal force. He was sure as hell that she'd end up bruised. He certainly liked that, and he knew she wouldn't mind it either.

The new angle was beginning to unravel her, driving her to the edge, making her forget her own name. He was making her lose herself; each thrust filling her up with pleasure and pain until she couldn't hold back anymore, and with a drawled moan she came just as he applied more pressure on her clit. He picked up the pace and fucked her through her orgasm, moaning and half-screaming as she was, and when she tightened around him, he let go of her sex and grabbed a fistful of her hair, then pulled it back until his mouth reached her ear; and then he came, grunting and moaning right into it. His sinful sounds had her letting out a string of cusses and moans, and his name. Boy, she certainly liked this new version of Dean.

Scarlett collapsed against the pillow, and Dean did on top of her, practically covering her still-shuddering body. She was all sweaty and heaving, and he felt as if he still couldn't get enough of her. He knew she was far from spent; it took much more to get her to that point, but now Dean had been able to achieve something that in the past had required a couple of orgasms through oral sex, plus penetration, all in a short span of time.

"That was amazing," he panted huskily in her ear, feeling her up from hips to shoulders and back again, then kissed her neck softly, soaking in her perfume and sweat, and the sweet smell of sex that filled up the room.

She nodded in silent response and turned her head, wriggling her fingers, still panting as well. "Will you get them off?" Her tone was low and soft, almost like a plea. He couldn't refuse her request, nor could he resist her doe-eyed look. "Of course, anything for you, princess." He whispered before getting up and fishing the key out of the pocket of his jeans.

Scarlett raised her an eyebrow in mild confusion. What's with the sudden change? What the hell was that about? Once Dean unlocked the cuffs, she removed her top and bra. Yeah, having those on while getting fucked out of her mind had been annoying as fuck. He whistled at the action. "Does this mean we having another go?" His smile was enticing, and soon he was caressing her body again; then he pulled her up so she ended up sitting on his lap.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck; then she trailed kisses along his jawline. "Maybe." She was only teasing; of course she wanted to have another go. The word 'no' didn't exist for her when it came to sex with Dean.

Dean was slowly shifting back to that wild state he had been in just minutes before; his hands were roaming her body with urgency, and so was his mouth on her neck. It didn't take long for her to fall into the same mood. Now that her hands were free, she could bask in the glory of feeling up his soft skin and muscular body. He suddenly got up, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest wall.

Scarlett was expecting him to push her and do her right there, but instead, Dean was the one with his back against the wall. He was kissing her roughly, softly moaning in her mouth, and pulling her to him. He briefly broke away from the kiss, his hand still at the nape of her neck. "Bite me." He growled softly, running one thumb over her swollen lips.

She gave him a questioning look, but before she could ask about his snark, Dean tilted his head, exposing his neck. "Bite me," he repeated. Wow, she totally felt stupid for misinterpreting his words. She hesitated for a moment; and he must have seen her doubt. "You don't have to hold back anymore, honey. I heal really fast now, faster than you, actually," he caressed her cheek, hoping she would go for it.

Back when he was still human, there had been times where he had wanted her to bite him, but he had never truly admitted it, and even if I he had, she wouldn't have done it. She had done the fang-bite kink back when she would have casual hook-ups, before she met him; and even at some point, she considered doing that with Dean, as long as he begged for it, but then she just couldn't; she couldn't bring herself to do anything to him that would leave scars, even if it was something he might enjoy. But now? Now it was a completely different story; Dean wasn't human anymore, they were at last on the same field, so there was no way she would pass such an opportunity.

"You know you want to, you always wanted to," he urged her and temped her by running a hand along his own throat, slightly pressing at his carotid artery to make it bulge a bit.

Scarlett bit her own lip, her eyes following his every action; and with a sexy smirk, she leaned in and morphed once more. She began licking and suckling the area, then slowly and gently sank her fangs into his flesh. Dean hissed at first, but soon after he started groaning. God, it felt amazing, no wonder why so many people had a kink about that.

She had one hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place, and would subtly push him against her from time to time; the other was on his back, softly raking his skin.

One hand was on the small of her back, and of course, his other hand was on her ass and was gently caressing it; and the combination of her fangs in his neck, and his boner pressed against her hips soon had Dean moaning and grinding. The little moans and hums she was letting out while biting him only added to his pleasure, and it was such a rush of ecstasy that he knew things could only escalate from here.

She wasn't feeding off of him, of course; his blood wasn't human. Nonetheless, she was tasting it. Just like with actual food, sometimes you wanted some because you simply liked the flavor, not because you were hungry. Besides, having her fangs in him was what was getting her off. And clearly Dean was getting off on that as well, given the happy noises he was letting out.

He was whispering, urging her to bite harder; but she wasn't going to. The fine art of sexual fang-biting was all about gentleness, of drawing very little blood and roll it in your mouth, of licking around the area with tickling laps. The act itself was messy as fuck, blood always spread around the area, and more often than not, Scarlett always ended up with her chin caked in the ruby red.

Dean was losing his fucking mind, and when she pulled away and looked at him he felt his lust rising higher and higher. That sexy smirk, and, boy, the way she was licking all that blood off her… He couldn't help himself and crashed his lips against hers, then licked her chin, tasting his own blood in the process.

He abruptly pulled away, eyeing her up and down and taking in her nudity. His eyes flickered to black and his neck wound instantly healed; then they went back to green.

"On your knees, baby." His voice was commanding and full of desire.

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow, bringing her hands to her hips, and lifting her chin defiantly. "Make me." Her coy smile sent shivers down his spine.

Dean forced her to her knees, and not a second passed that she was already taking him in her mouth, inch by inch, and licking on her way out. He hissed loudly and threw his head back, eyes closed and mumbling her name and praises and cusses, and how much he had missed her mouth around his dick. When he opened his eyes to look at her, –fuck if he didn't love watching her suck him- he couldn't hold back a throaty moan. She was staring at him in such a lustful way, in such a predatory way, shamelessly eyefucking him; and the fact that she still had blood on her face made the view all the more magnificent.

He caressed her cheek tenderly. "Fuck, babe, you look so beautiful with my dick stuffed in your mouth." His words were dragged, and his tone was laced with tortuous pleasure. He saw her smirk at that, well as much as it was possible in her current situation. That little vixen… Her boldness and cockiness were two of the things that always drove him insane about her.

His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and kept guiding her –not that she needed it, but still, he loved doing that- and his hips were rolling against her. One of her hands was on his ass, squeezing it and caressing it; the other was working on the base of his erection.

It didn't take long before his hips were moving at an erratic pace. He was breathing heavily; his groans were drawled and mixed with her name. She was humming around him and it was driving him out of his fucking mind. At this point, she needed to keep his hips in place, which wasn't as easy as it had been in the past considering his current strength.

Looking at her staring at him was making him unravel faster and faster, and his groans and moans became more frequent; he thrust two more times before coming undone. Her mouth kept working on him throughout his orgasm, which made him equally cuss her and praise her.

Once he stopped shuddering, Scarlett leg go of him, grabbed his glass of whiskey and took a swig. She always did that after giving him a blowjob, and for some reason, Dean found it absolutely sexy.

"You still awesome at that, sweetheart." He stroked her messy hair, trying to untangle it, then dragged her back to the bed. She lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and swaying her legs. He caressed her silhouette leisurely while lying on his side and facing her, just like in the old times.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "What, you thought I'd lose my touch after months of inactivity? Please." She had to suppress a laugh.

He couldn't help smiling internally at her statement; he certainly wasn't going to get mad at her or judge her; hell, he'd slept with a lot of women in the past four months, and she certainly had the right to do the same. Still, he would have hated it, he would have felt jealous if she had; and right now, he was feeling absolutely possessive about her. He wanted her only for himself; and for Dean, an animal like her only belonged with an animal such as himself.

He decided to bring up the other subject and see if she made up her mind. He could certainly see the doubt in her eyes; she was torn between 'what's right to do' and 'what she wanted to do'. He knew part of her was considering capturing him and taking him to Sam so the youngest Winchester could cure the oldest one. But Dean also could see that she was having a moment of selfishness. And that's exactly what he needed her to be. Maybe he would have to convince her to do what she _really_ wanted to do but was too afraid to admit.

"You really want me to go back to my old self? The one that was wallowing in guilt, and pain? The one that was miserable most of the time? The one that was mortal and prone to die every fucking time? I'm tired of all that shit, I'm tired of always risking my life and never getting what I want. Do you _really_ prefer that guy?" She didn't reply.

He rolled her over and lay on top of her. "Or you prefer the one that is content with this new life, that is practically unkillable. Immortal. The one that can give you all the dedication you deserve, and spend hours and hours..." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Safe and sound between your legs."

Scarlett locked eyes with him, still not answering. He kept going. "You can't tell me you ain't tired of never doing what you really wanna do. You can't fool me, babe." He was right, so damn right. "I know I am. I deserve time for myself, and for once not fucking care about the rest of the world. And you deserve that too. Don't you wanna live the life you always dreamed of?"

Dean stood up and served himself more whiskey, then took a swig. "If you wanna go, I ain't gonna stop you, but I will tie you up so I can haul ass before you bring my brother to fix me, and you won't see me ever again. That ain't my preference of course." His voice was resolute, but there was a faint hint of hope underneath it all. "So what you gonna do, Scar?"

She took a deep breath; there were things she didn't know and that she certainly needed to find out, but she wasn't going to ask openly; she was going to wait and see, but given how he was behaving, she could see he hadn't gone fully dark.

* * *

Dean watched her sleep; he knew all along she'd say yes. And he also knew how she truly felt about him, but he would never bring it up. There was a reason she had kept it a secret, and he was going to respect that. There was no way he would say anything that would make her run away again. He was finally at peace with himself, ironically, by being a demon; and if there was someone who could relate to that and not judge him, it was her. He knew she would always be there for him, no matter what he was.


End file.
